


Will Greg Come this Christmas?

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mystrade Holidays [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Edging, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Greg is on Mycroft's naughty list. Mycroft is giving him just what he deserves for Christmas.





	Will Greg Come this Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megsnotutopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megsnotutopia/gifts), [Freebirdflying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freebirdflying/gifts), [egmon73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egmon73/gifts).



> This is the sequel to "The British Government's New Clothes." Please read that ficlet first if you want to know what Greg did to get on Mycroft's naughty list.
> 
> Sing this to the tune of "Do They Know It's Christmas?"

It’s Christmas time  
Greg has need to be afraid  
This Christmas time  
Mycroft feels he’s been betrayed  
  
For at the Christmas party  
Greg had tampered with his suit  
And now Mycroft’s revenge plans  
Will bear their fruit  
  
Greg says a prayer  
Prays that he’ll get to come  
This Christmas time he’s hard  
But Mycroft’s just begun  
  
There’s a world of edging torture  
And it’s a world of dread and fear  
Where the only fluid flowing  
Is the bitter sting of tears  
  
And the Christmas bells that ring now  
Are drowning out his groans  
For tonight Mycroft will tease  
Until Greg moans  
  
And he won’t be coming, though he begs  
This Christmas time  
He’s paying for his ugly Christmas crime  
Ohhhh, he’s harder than a rock  
No respite for his cock  
Will Greg come this Christmas time at all?  
  
Mycroft grins  
As he brings Greg to the brink  
Then backs off  
To indulge his edging kink  
Will Greg come this Christmas time at all?  
  
Bound in bed  
Will Greg come this Christmas time?  
  
Legs are spread  
Will Greg come this Christmas time?  
  
Cock brick red  
Will Greg come this Christmas time?  
  
Mycroft gives him head  
Will Greg come this Christmas time?  
  
Then jerks him instead  
Will Greg come this Christmas time?  
  
He feels like he’ll drop dead  
Will Greg come this Christmas time?  
  
His husband he misread  
Will Greg come this Christmas time?  
  
A foolish newlywed  
Will Greg come this Christmas time?  
  
He’s hanging by a thread  
Will Greg come this Christmas time?  
  
No relief ahead  
Will Greg come this Christmas time at all?

**Author's Note:**

> Megsnotutopia commented on The British Government's New Clothes:  
> I would love to read about Mycroft’s revenge when he finds out what Greg has done.
> 
> Freebirdflying said: Very cute! Like most of the other commenters, I am having fun imaging what Mycroft will do in revenge.
> 
> And egmon73 wrote: Hahaha smart Greg! I fear Mycroft's revenge now!!!! So funny!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed Mycroft's revenge as much as Greg did. ;)
> 
> If you're a fan of twisted Christmas lyrics, you might want to check out my Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing series - http://archiveofourown.org/series/591307 - which also includes a few Mystrade carols.


End file.
